The Ragna files
by BloodBoredom
Summary: A collection of Ragna the Bloodedge's illicit relationships with the entire female cast...Will be back soon
1. Noel

This story will be a collection of Ragna x (all female characters) one-shots.

Chapter 1: Noel

It was a cold night in Kagutsuchi, the rain cold enough to bring playing children home and the breeze was sending a chill down the spines of anyone improperly dressed for the weather, anyone like Lieutenant Noel Vermilion of the NOL. What she was doing however, was something that required her "talents" to accomplish.

"I should really complain to the director about these uniforms," she said, sneezing at her misfortunes.  
"I mean who's gonna find Ragna the Bloodedge in this weather? Even he wouldn't be walking around like this," she bemoaned her situation.

_Meanwhile_

"Oh crap! That chick with the guns is here." Ragna told himself mentally.  
"Damn that Rabbit, sending me out in this kind of weath...Achhoo" the man with a bounty large enough to buy a whole continent sneezed.

Then, a silhouette stopped its synchronized motion with the crowd and headed towards the wielder of the Azure grimoire. "Are you alright sir?" She asked him politely. "Yeah, I'm fine" Ragna told her, recovering from his sniffles. "Aren't you Ragna the Bloodedge?" she gasped, realizing the resemblance with the wanted posters. "Um...No...Ah crap!" he tried to lie, but saw that she was someone he knew, someone who's fought him. Without hesitation both combatants readied their weapons for a fight.

"Optic Barrel!" Noel yelled, shooting a blast that pierced thru Ragna's makeshift shield and into his face.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" the argent-headed warrior yelled.  
"I did it! I beat Ragna the Bloodedge!" Noel lost herself to her Pyrrhic victory lowering her huard.  
"Eat this! Carnage..." Ragna charged the distracted lieutenant.  
"Ahhh!" the NOL officer screamed at the first blow.  
"Scissors!" the wielder of the Azure grimoire finished hi attack, injuring the lieutenant and leaving one of her ribs on the verge of collapse.  
"Ha...You really think I'd be beaten that easily?" he said arrogantly.

The girl was on the ground, crying at her defeat."Why did you have to be so mean?" she screamed at Ragna. Ragna approached her and used a healing ars to settle her wounds. "Hey, you shot first. OK!" He defended his actions. She was crying even louder. "Woah, enough with the water works now." Ragna comforted her, thinking "damn, her like this reminds me of Sa-". "Ok." she replied, forcing herself to stop. "But I feel so cold!" she threw a tantrum at her opponent. "Alright! Alright already! I'll get you someplace warm." Ragna cursed what was now HIS misfortune.

Ragna brought her to the city's outskirts, where he continued to care for her wounds. She appreciated the natural beauty of the forest and gathered some old twigs an leaves to start a fire and set-up camp. Ragna was able to bring some meat that he "found" and started cooking.

"I' ll help with the cooking," Noel said embarrassed that he would do this much.  
"Wait." Ragna says putting his hand to his chin and thinking of what he was warned of.

_Flashback._

"Black Beast, only one in this world surpasses my power and that is the *"My God, does this freak ever stop talking" Ragna thinks to himself.*of Lieutenant Noel Vermilion, so avoid it at all costs!" warned the white samurai, Hakumen.  
"Yeah, yeah," Ragna says half-heartedly.

_End Flashback_

"Well I don't see the harm in you cooking." Ragna tells Noel, unaware of the dangers.  
"I'll put some spices I found" the lieutenant said while smiling towards Ragna.  
"Ok, just be quick about it." Ragna demanded, his stomach growling for food.

Noel was preparing a culinary abomination, the spices emitting a smoke that dulled the senses, the color an assault on physical reality, and the meat looked bad beyond recognition. For the grand finale, Noel added a secret ingredient that puffed a skull & crossbones smoke cloud into the air.

"Oh Ragna, dinners ready!" Noel announced, preparing their table.  
"Huh?" Ragna was baffled, awoken from his slumber.  
*Yawn*"What in the world is that!" He exploded, staring at the unholy dish.  
"Why, it's dinner." Noel said surprised.  
"You call this food?" Ragna complained.  
*Crying*"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Noel cried.  
"Ok, I'll try it." Ragna shudders, praying for a heaven after death.

_Silence_

"Hey, it's pretty good." Ragna was stunned at the flavor.  
"See, I told ya." Noel rubbed it in.  
"Yeah, it's great, I take back everything I said about your cooking." Ragna ravished the dish.

_After the meal..._

"What did you put on that thing anyway?" he asked the meal's chef.  
"Just some of this." She displayed to him so spices.  
"That...That's...Aaaahhhh!" Ragna screamed like a girl.  
"Why?" Noel couldn't understand his reaction.  
"I'ts an aphrodisiac." Ragna told her bluntly.  
"Uh-oh" Noel was visibly disturbed.

_Lemon Scene_

"Aw crap..." Ragna mumbled as he was getting a giant boner.  
"What the hell is that?" Noel said, confused at what she saw.  
"Hey! This is your fault anyway!" Ragna blamed her.  
"Why is my body feeling so hot?" Noel moaned, as she started to turn red.

Ragna began with a passionate kiss to which Noel reciprocated readily. He then worked his way downward to which Noel stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I'm not like other girls ok, I don't have that kind of you know..." she blushed, pointing at her breasts. "Hey it's fine, you still look great to me." He said sweetly. He took special care of her breasts, fondling them non-stop and reaching lower and lower until..."I'm going to...uh...you know," blushing as he told Noel. "Huh? Oh...um please be gentle, I, I'm still a virgin." Noel burst of him. "Wait, What! Are you even sure about this?" he was shocked at the revelation."I, I want you so bad dammit!" she cursed his indecision. He began to thrust back and forth at the NOL lieutenant, soliciting a moan from her every so often. She then clawed his back as she was nearing climax."Owww!" he yelped "What's the big idea?". "It just feels so good, ahhhh," she replied. And soon, Ragna quickened his pace until a sea of ecstasy flowed from both of them.

_End Lemon Scene_

Both were bathing at a nearby spring.

"Ragna?" Noel called for him.  
"What?" he said half-pissed.  
"Thank you." she expressed not knowing any other way of showing her appreciation for what they did.  
"..." He was blushing.  
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked becoming uncomfortable.  
"Nah." *Ragna bishounen mode*  
"Then what's wrong?" she was admiring his bishie mode.  
"Nothings wrong, it's just that, I love you" Ragna confessed.

With that the two heroes were locked in an embrace.

_Meanwhile_

**Jin: "Brother! Nooooooooo!"**


	2. Taokaka

Chapter 2: Taokaka

After the True ending of Continuum Shift.

Ragna and Tao were on their way to Ikaruga when suddenly...

"Hey Tao!" Ragna called to the energetic Kaka, who was running meters ahead of him.  
"What is it Good Guy?" she asked, her attention focused on the wasteland that WAS Ikaruga.  
"Let's set-up camp here for the night." he told her.  
"Why? We're almost there...Awww" the Kaka complained to the Bloodedge.  
"There aren't any shops down there so we won't have any food then." he told her, knowing her world spins gastronomically.  
"Let's go!" Tao yelled, heading for what looked like a restaurant.

At the restaurant.

"Howdy folks! What will it be?" The shopkeeper asked them.  
"Five of everything!" Tao demanded.  
"Wait! Tao, we don't have that kind of money" Ragna rebuffed the outlandish suggestion.  
"Actually, if you can eat all that food, it's on the house, what with the good publicity and all." The shopkeeper replied.

Taking the time to think about the offer Ragna realized the shopkeeper was luring them into a trap. However, he doesn't know what Tao's stomach is capable of.

"Ok." Ragna said smugly.

With that mountains of food descended upon the unlikely pair. From dumplings to steak and salmon. Yet, the allegorical "Tower of Babylon" was fittingly demolished by divine will or rather  
the indefatiguable constitution of the Kaka and the weilder of the Azure Grimoire.

"No way." the shoopkeep said in disbelief.  
"*BURP* Excuse me, hey Good Guy! Anything left on your end?" Tao said trying to reach her toes.  
"Nah. It's clear on this end" Ragna replied nursing his comically bloated stomach.  
"All r-r-right, um, uh free of charge as promised." the shoopkeep shook with a fake grin on his face.

With their meal finished, the wandering pair set camp at a location nearby the cliff leading to Ikaruga. "Hey Good Guy..." Tao waited for a response. "Huh? What is it Tao?" Ragna was  
a little out of his head. "What happened over there? It looks so different from this picture that cat person gave us neooww." she said sadenned at the image of what was once the majestic land of the scruffy man. "I dunno the details, but it happened a long time ago. Let's just get some sleep. Ok, Tao? Tao?" he was flabergasted that the Kaka was already sleeping. Ragna eventually dozed off in a zombie-like fashion and dreamt.

_Dream Sequence_

Ragna was in a lush, green meadow where he was alone with someone...  
"Wait...Saya?" He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"There you are big brother," Saya sighed in relief.  
"Don't worry we're gonna be fine now" he said reassuringly.

As the dream went on peacefully Ragna felt a strange sensation on his lower regions.  
"What the-?" he said as the world spiraled out of control.

_End Dream Sequence_

He awoke to Tao sucking on his partially aroused member. And shock as to why she was doing such.

"Hey, um, Tao, waddaya think your doing?" feeling no words could convey his thoughts of the 'situation'  
"Oh, um, this is usually the time when kittens come up in the village " she said with a straigh face.  
"Oh, great, I have a hyperactive cat in heat." Ragna mutters to himself, "Uh, Tao I think we should-Aghh.." he moans...disturbingly.  
"Hmmm? Are you ready now Good Guy?" she says as she disrobes, revealing a shockingly human face, gorgeous at that with alluring yellow eyes and blonde lockes moving gracefully in  
the gentle night breeze.  
"You look great..." Ragna drools in shock."*Ok I think this won't be so bad*" he thinks to himself.  
"Hey, that sounded weird right neooww" Tao sighed.  
"It's just I thought you'd look more like that old cat." Ragna says surprised.  
"Anyway, let's go Good Guy!" she screams as she cannonballs onto Ragna, tearing his clothes off.

Without hesitation Tao rams herself into Ragna with pinpoint accuracy that would put a sniper's aim to shame. "Hey, aren't you going a bit too fast?" Ragna complains feeling a violent sting in his nutsack. "Sorry Good Guy, but Tao has to make sure she gets every last drop" she replies with the cheshire cat's grin. She picks up the pace sliding the Black Beast in and out of her like whack-a-mole on hyperdrive.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ragna moves closer to Tao and starts fondling her breasts. "Hey, that feels pretty good." Tao moans, showing a bright red blush.  
Tao proceeds to lick Ragna and with her fatally sharp claws...well, claw into Ragna's back as they climaxed in sweet, sweet ecstasy drowning out the rest of the world.

"That was great Tao." Ragna sighs, "Tao?"  
"ZzzZZzz..." Tao snoozed.  
"She's up like the Energizer Bunny one second and deader than the 99% of the world when the Black Beast came out" Ragna smirked.

With that, our hero covers his partner with a blanket and embraces her as the night goes on.


	3. Makoto

Chapter 3: Makoto

Makoto Nanaya was wandering the desolated wasteland of Kagutsuchi, sure of her informant claiming that Ragna the Bloodedge was there. Besides, she saw Taokaka head back for the Kaka  
Village just a few moments ago."She seemed 'zippy', I guess it's that time of the year again." she pondered with a malicious grin on her face. "Kokonoe did say that I should neutralize the guy by any means  
necessary..." she thought, "and since this guy is Ragna the Bloodedge, I should probably go all out in the first move."

Suddenly, the intelligence officer caught a glimpse of a red jacket, the selfsame jacket of Ragna the Bloodedge. "Woh, today is my lucky day!" she says as she switches to her battle attire. "OK,  
gotta finish this quickly..." she mutters to herself. She makes a mad dash towards the being with the wind stopping a split second before impact. Makoto clenches her fist and charges her drive all the way  
to level 3, power emanates from her fist indicating that it will be OVER 9000!

"Here goes! Planet-Crusheeeeeer!" she yells in typical Dragonball fashion as she annihilates her target.

_Silence_

"What the hell did you do to my jacket!" a white haired man says with contempt.  
"Huh?" was Makoto's shocked reply.  
"Dammit, it's gonna take weeks to fix this thing." Ragna cries out in frustration.  
"I thought that was Ragna the Bloodedge..." she says apologetically.  
"No, you dimwitted squirrel, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge, and I was cleaning my jacket from some...ahem, stains." he hesitates on the last remark, reminded of his encounter with Tao.  
"Hey! You don't have to be so mean about it." she complains.  
"Whatever. I'm sure the butchy smart-ass cat sent you here, so what does she want?" knowing that Makoto was no longer affiliated with the NOL.  
"She wants you to head to Sector 7 immediately and I mean now." she asserts herself.  
"And if I refuse?" he says with a deadpan look in his face.  
"Then I will have to use force, Ragna the Bloodedge!" she says clenching her fists once more assuming her fighting stance and setting the BGM to maximum volume.  
"I don't see that happening..." Ragna sighs.  
"What? Why not?" Makoto groans, killing the BGM and entering emo-chibi state.  
"You just used your final attack on a tree, you took down my jacket, but I'm still here." he explains sarcastically.  
"So?" she starts acting up.  
"I'm pretty sure your really out of energy now." Ragna elaborates, showing Makoto her Drive Gauge at zero and one less Burst.  
"Wait, how can you see that? Pervert." she yells, bitch-slapping Ragna.  
"Hey! The stupid rabbit did something to my eye a while back and now I can see what I'm up against." he retorts reeling from the slap.  
"Your pissing me off!" she starts, grabbing him by the neck.  
"Yeah, your a squirrel who wears almost nothing and yet, you have no sex appeal at all." he retaliates.

The world goes quiet and in this stillness, an ominous aura of malice and almost murderous intent seeps from Makoto Nanaya.

"She said any means necessary, I'll show him" she thinks to herself.  
"Hey Ragna..." she acts flustered.  
"What?" he replies.  
"I saw what you did with Tao and it looked so dirty." she says slyly.  
"You what?" his eyes black out, "Who's the pervert now?"  
"That's besides the point." she coughs, "Ahem, I'm pretty sure you still got some junk saved for me you violent horndog."  
"Are you fucking kidding me? First, you ruin my jacket and now you want to have sex with me?" he yells alarmed.  
"No, first, ruined your jacket and now I wanna FUCK YOUR GODDAMNED BRAINS OUT!" she says with a lusty grin on her face.  
"What is wrong with these people?" Ragna ponders.

Makoto makes the fist move by ripping her clothes off. Ragna gapes and apologizes, "I take back what I said about you having no sex appeal" as he strips faster than he ran from Noel's  
kitchen. "Let's go squirrel!" he yells in enthusiasm. Suddenly, Makoto cuffs his hand to the ground and smiles "Mission Accomplished!". "What? Dammit, how could I think that that you were actually  
willing to have sex after trying to kill me" Ragna rationalizes. "I dunno, how could you?" she says copying his sarcasm, "but since we got to the trouble of disrobing, we might as well go a few rounds".

Ragna was visibly shocked at her visibly retard logic, "this is an INTELLIGENCE officer?", he thinks to himself. Makoto, without warning jumps Ragna, teasing his throbbing member with  
her foot. "We'll start here and see where it goes, OK?" she says, treating Ragna like a child. "No fair!" Ragna complains. "You snooze, you lose, lever-boy." she says matter-of-factly, licking his retaliates by grabbing her tail and stroking it gently illiciting moans from her. "First, you insult me and now your fondling my tail?" she moans. "Yup, and it looks like its working." Ragna points  
out her wet pussy. "If thats what you think, then we should speed things up a little," Makoto retorts, making her way for Ragna's throbbing organ. "What are you doi-" she pushes onto him before he could finish his sentence. "Dammit, your tighter than that tunnel in the Kaka Village" he complains at the lack of space in her chambers. "It's 'coz I exercise heavily everyday," she tells him. "I can see  
that," Ragna exclaims, appreciating the curves in her body. "Aww, aren't you the sweet talker." Makoto says, blushing. With that Ragna thrusts faster and faster reaching climax where the two lovers  
moan in synchronized ecstasy.

"Well, we're done so let's go." Makoto says preparing to get dressed.

"Oh no you don't," Ragna gently grabs her and pulls her to his side.

"It's night, we shouldn't be moving around at this time, besides I can still keep going." He tells her with a devilish grin.

_6 hours of mind-numbing sex later._

"Makoto, what the hell is taking you so long?" A voice speaks from her bag.  
"Professor Kokonoe, I'm so sorry, but, Ragna the Bloodedge isn't an easy opponent, we've been going at it for hours!" she defends herself.  
"Get your asses here now!" Kokonoe yells with rage.

Getting dressed, our heroes prepare for the next leg of the journey.


	4. Prof Kokonoe

Chapter 4: Kokonoe

Sector 7

It is a peaceful day in the labs of Sector 7 where our story resu-BOOM!

"Tager! What the hell did you do!" a petite scientist yells at a hulking red creature.  
"You told me to put the flux capacitor in the dispersion chamber Kokonoe." Tager retorts.  
"No! I said put the flux capacitor in the DISTORTION chamber!" the scientist rages.  
"..." Tager ponders to himself, not noticing Kokonoe readying a "device".  
"Oh Tager..." she says wielding an oddly designed sword.  
"Is that a handheld rectangle?" Tager asked, confused at the design.  
"No, its an artefact from before the Great War." she says revealing its form, suffice to say, a rectangle on a stick.  
"Really? It looks like another dumb stick." Tager expresses his opinion.  
"Could you hold it for a sec Tager?" Kokonoe says politely.  
"Ok." Tager begins to worry, and his worries are proven as he grasped the blunt edge of the sword.  
"Volcanic Viper!" Kokonoe yells.  
"Agghhh!" Tager screams as he was burned.  
"Never misinterpret my instructions again or I'll install an internal retreat mechanism to your *Gigantic Tager*"  
"*Gulp*" Tager leaves the room in fear.

Moments later...

A door opens...

"Hey boss lady!" a cheerful voice greets Kokonoe.  
"Makoto, about time you got he- What in the seven goddamned hells did you do to him!" Kokonoe bursts looking at what she assumed was Ragna the Bloodedge.  
"I had to use any means necessary, remember?" she sad slyly reminding the scientist of her very own orders.  
"You *Planet Crusher* his brains out," Kokonoe complains.  
"I'll leave it to you boss lady," she says leaving hastily.

After administering emergency care to Ragna (fluids, blood transfusion, and several defribulators)...

"Ragna, Ragna wake up," she says with kindness.  
"Uh, what, what happened?" Ragna rubs his forhead.  
"You don't remember?" Kokonoe worries, thinking Makoto had gone too far.  
"Well, I remember going seven hours with Makoto-" Ragna says.  
"Seven hours?" Kokonoe interrupts.  
"Or was it six, somewhere around that." he tells the professor, unsure himself.

Silence

"So did you need me to kick Terumi's ass or something?" Ragna wonders.  
"No, I just need you to impregnante me." Kokonoe says calmly.  
"Oh, ok, wait...WHAT!" Ragna's shock reverberated throughout Sector Seven.  
"Well, you saw how Tao acted out, it's the same with me, the uncontrollable urge to have kids." she defends her actions.  
"Why?" Ragna questions the logic of such an occurence.  
"Because, half of my genetic sequence is from that overgrown housecat and sadly this 'urge' is passed onto females." elaborating on the psychological origin of her problems.  
"Not that, why me?" Ragna replies, wondering if it was okay to screw with his master's daughter.  
"Why not you?" she asks blushing.  
"Well, there are tons of other guys." Ragna says bringing out a character sheet.  
"Like?" Kokonoe points out.  
"Valkenhayn, great at making tea and housekeeping" Ragna points at Rachel's loyal servant.  
"Too old." Kokonoe rationalizes.  
"Hakumen, mysterious and powerful warrior," Ragna points to the mysterious hero.  
"I've seen everything under that hood and lemme tell you, nothing," reminding Ragna she did a few 'upgrades'.  
"Tager, big,strong robot-devil thing" Ragna points at her own accomplice.  
"Nah, too big and he's technically a zombie." explaining Tager's former life.  
"Wow, really, wait Jin, high rank and from a noble family" the points at his own brother.  
"Though he is a looker, I'm afraid that I'm quite sure insanity can be transmitted genetically," Kokonoe says of his brother.  
"Teru-, oh wait," Ragna, realizing both have their own reasons for hating the guy.  
"Evil and a douche," Kokonoe tells him after grabbing another lolipop.  
"I know Carl, cute, young and cheery," pointing at the starting vigilante.  
"I am not a pedophile," Kokonoe retorts.  
"Arakune, at least I think he's a guy," pointing at the slime monster.  
"I actually worked with him before, he was grade A material...before," Kokonoe reminiscing at the uber-god of bishounens everywhere *Human Arakune*.  
"Last one,Bang, good guy,vigilante and ninja," trying to make the Ikarugan ninja look good.  
"Worst ninja ever." she rebukes the last one.

Ragna throws the character sheet.

"Worthless piece of crap, okay, I see your point Kokonoe," he surrenders, unsure if his body can take another round of weird furry sex.  
"I'm so glad you see things my way now," Kokonoe sighs, relieved.  
"Kokonoe?...Aghhh," he screams as the lights turn off and something grabs him.

Lights on...

"Kokonoe? What the hell?" Ragna awakes to the light, his waist held tightly by a metal belt.  
"Hey! I can't get off," Ragna says, struggling helplessly at the metallic binding mechanism.  
"Sorry, I can't take the chances of you running off now." Kokonoe justifies her actions.  
"Running off, come on its not like this is something extreme," he tries to calm her.  
"Two months," she says blankly.  
"We're gonna be here for two months," she tells him calmly.  
"What the hell?", was his only reply, *I should stop doing it with all these people*, were his thoughts.  
"Don't worry, we have enough food, water, and whatever the hell else we need," she claims, pointing at a mountain of supplies.  
"Ok, that's it, I am seriously killing myself after this," Ragna exaggerates.

Kokonoe climbs on top of Ragna, licks his ear and then whispers into it.

"I'm going to grab your *Dead Spike* and put it in my *Inferno Divider* then we'll *Gauntlet of Hades* until we *Carnage Scissors* after that you'll *Blood Kain* with my *Black Onslaught*."

Silence...

"Lady, you have one really sick head up there." Ragna gaped at what Kokonoe suggested.  
"I know, but before that," she cut herself off.

Kokonoe grabbed a vial of green fluid.

"This was some of my mom's stuff, 'Non-combat applications of seithr : Nine' ," with that Kokonoe drank the vial's conents and a visible change started to occur.  
"Did you just upgrade your cup size," Ragna was astonished, "That's almost three goddamned letters up!".  
"Glad you like my present," she told him.  
"Present?" Ragna said deeply confused.  
"Yeah, its only gonna last until the seithr runs out, but with that thing on your right hand, I doubt it would," she smiled mischeivously.

The unlikely couple kiss passionately with Ragna tracing circles around Kokonoe's body and Kokonoerubbing her newly "grown" breasts against his chest. They break off the kiss and Ragna  
proceeds to fondle her right breast and lick the other. Kokonoe's only response was a high-pitched moan that caused Ragna to shoot early. "Dammit..." he swore. "Don't worry, aside from mamary  
development the stuff I took also synthesizes a chemical in my *Inferno Divider* that stimulates your *Dead Spike*," she said confidently. After, Kokonoe reached for the throbbing hard member and  
stroked it towards her pussy. Their moans echoed and drowned out the outside world as they expressed raw emotion that no words could describe.

1 month, 3 weeks, 6 days and 23 hours later...

Door opens...

Two people exit the room, a limping Ragna and even more surprising, a visibly pregnant Kokonoe.

"So what now?" Ragna asks the Sector Seven scientist.  
"Well, the tests ran positive last week, so we wait for eight months," Kokonoe smiled at Ragna.  
"Why the need for a kid," he questioned her.  
"It's natural for any living creature to want progeny," she explained.

Tager approaches from another room.

"...I'm not even gonna ask," the Red Devil says, retreating back to the room he just left.

"How would the old cat react to this?" he asks, sure that Kokonoe understood how her father would think.  
"Never gave it much thought." she said bluntly.

They approach Kokonoe's lab...

"Here, this is a better arm I fixed up, it's got Lambda's Idea Engine so you can fight Terumi if you see him." she tells Ragna, but he isn't listening.  
"Ragna?" she looks at him, worried.  
He comes closer and holds her womb.  
"When this is all over, I'll...I'll come back, okay?" he says somewhat flustered.  
"What's this all of a sudden?" she says blushing.  
"Nothing, it's just how I am as a person." he chckles.

And in a rare moment of reprieve, the unsung hero smiles at what tomorrow may bring.


	5. Tsubaki

Chapter 5: Tsubaki

Tsubaki Yayoi was sent to capture Ragna the Bloodedge, she didn't know the first place to look. Hazama himself gave her these orders, but she didn't believe that it was possible for her to find  
him. "Where could he be?" she pondered, "I know he was spotted with Noel in the forest a while back, but it's almost been months since then." Just then, she received a call, "Tsubaki it's Jin...goodbye,"  
the voice of Jin Kisaragi spoke. "Jin?" she asked, concerned. "I'm not coming back to the NOL," he told her with sorrow in his voice. "Jin it's okay, I worked out a deadl with Hazama," she pleaded. "Go and  
live your life Tsubaki, God knows how much you've suffered because of me," he commanded her. "Wait, Jin!" she waited for a response, but no reply came.

_Several hours later in the outskirts of Kagutsuchi..._

"I know that Ragna the Bloodedge is Jin's brother, so if I can capture him then Jin would come back," she assured herself  
"What was that?" a voice beamed from a distance.  
"That voice, Ragna, Ragna the Bloodedge?" she waited for a reponse.  
"Dammit, it's justice freak," he swore.  
"No, uh, I'm Bob the Bluntside," he said, thinking it would never work.  
"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else," she apologized.  
"I can't believe it worked." he said as he tripped on a root. *Craaash*  
"Are you alright Bo-Ragna the Bloodedge? where's Bob," she sounded surprised.  
"Uh, he's gone now," he said bluntly.  
"What do you want? I'm kind of cooking at the moment so I can't fight," he told her, pointing at his mini-kitchen.  
"Well I've been ordered to capture you, but I need your help to find Jin," she spoke, staring at the spread he prepared.  
"Here, grab a plate and we'll talk it over dinner," he invited her politely.

There existed no spread of food that could match what had just been prepared before Tsubaki's eyes. The meat was perfectly broiled and the soup was not too hot nor too cold. There was a  
wide variety of dessert, not to mention a vast supply of beverages.

_One incredible meal and a few beers/wine later..._

"Oh mah Gawd! The whole world is spinning! whee," Tsubaki said very, VERY drunk.  
"Aw crap lady. You really can't hold your alcohol," Ragna pointed out, drinking an entire six pack.  
"Aw Yeaawwawah? I spiked that last cupcake with some viagra you ass," she told him, laughing drunkenly.  
"*Meds+Beer = Doom*You what!" he yelled.  
"Don't worry I'm sure nothing wrong will happen," she assured him before slumping around and falling unconscious on the ground.  
"Dammit, can't control these damn urges," he says, staring at his boner.

_Several minutes later..._

"I'm gonna fucking kill this bitch when she wakes up and if I don't the hangover will," he curses at the sleeping valkyrie.  
"Jin...Jin...Yes, ahhh!" the inebriated NOL officer moans in her sleep.  
"Whoa she's into Jin?" Ragna expresses his shock.

Tsubaki reaches for Ragna's chest and pulls him down with her. "Jin, I can't take it anymore...Do me now," she hazed at him. "Holy crap lady, you really are as crazy as my brother," he  
expresses his shock. Tsubaki takes Ragna's jacket off and starts massaging his nether regions. "Dammit, the viagra's kicking in," he looks on, losing his self-control. He throws her Nox Nyctores aside  
and strips her naked. "I'll have you know this was your fault lady," he reproaches her. He proceeds to place his erect member in her oral cavity. Despite being in a state of drunken inebriation, Tsubaki  
seems like she knows what she's doing, driving the shaft down her throat and sucking on it back and forth until he shot his load. "Jin that was so good," she complimented him, believing him the wrong  
brother. "I'm not done yet," Ragna proclaims, withdrawing his throbbing member from her mouth and placing it into her vagina. "Yes Jin fill me up," she pleads as Ragna motions back and forth on top  
of her. They moan in unison as they climax in the sunrise. "Jin, never leave me," she held tighter onto Ragna as she slumbered.

"Wow, she really loves the maniac and he's just blind to it," he says as he leaves Tsubaki's side.

_At an old church..._

"Let's end this now brother," Jin say, drawing Yukianesa.  
"Woah, is that an airship!" Ragna points towards the horizon.  
"What?" Jin looks for it in the sky.  
"Hah." Ragna let's out a battlecry, knocking Jin out in one hit.  
"You have a great girl looking out for you little bro and your missing out," he whispers.

_Back at Ragna's campsite..._

"Huh?" a dazed Jin awakens.  
"Good morning sleepy head," a familiar voice cooes in his ears.  
"Tsubaki?" he seems surprised before realizing he was lying next to her and both of them were in the nude.  
"Shh...Just lay down ok?" she pleasantly tells them as they slumber in each others embrace.

_A distance away..._

"I owe Kokonoe one for helping me set that up," Ragna tell himself, dragging a large bag of equipment capable of orchestrating any scene imaginable.  
"Hopefully the idiot won't need me there next time." he looks on hopefully to his brothers life.


	6. Rachel

Chapter 6: Rachel

"Oh Valkenhayn," a small girl calls out to an old man.  
"Yes milady," the elder replies sternly.  
"I require your abilities for a specific purpose today," she tells him.  
"And what would this purpose be milady," he asks her politely.  
"As you know, the crimson moon is dawning soon and my kind are prone to a certain set of 'urges'," she emphasizes the last word.  
"Ah Yes Madame Rachel, would you require me to seek a 'partner' for you, milady?" he said to the childlike vampire.  
"No need Valkenhayn, I have already found someone suitable, but I require your assistance inseeking him," she told the older man.  
"Ah, you wouldn't be implying who I have in my mind, would you?" Valkenhayn expresses concern.  
"Very good. You catch on quickly then." Rachel smiles.

In the alleys of Kagutsuchi...

"Damn that rabbit, sending me out here to look for Noel," Ragna bemoans his circumstances.  
"Ragna, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not use Mistress Rachel's name in such a vulgar manner," a sudden, but familiar voice boomed out.  
"Gaahh...Valkenhayn?" Ragna gasps in shock.  
"Mistress Rachel has relieved you from your current duties," he tells the confused young man promptly.  
"Come on, I've almost tracked her down, I don't have time for the rabbit," he rebuffs the elder's commands.

A sudden surge of pain overcomes Ragna...

"Aghhh!" he screams in despair.  
"Need I remind you that Madame Rachel is your sire, and as such, disobeying her will causes you great pain," Valkenhayn informs the man in the red jacket.  
"Hah...Hah...Fine, what does she want now?" he grumbled, seething from the pain.  
"She requests your presence in the estate," Velkenhayn tends to Ragna's throbbing arm.  
"Aghh...That stings you know, but what about Noel?" Ragna expresses concern for Noel.  
"She told me to take care of it personally," he told the youth, "I'll send you now."  
"Hey, wait a mo-" he is interrupted as he disappears into the shadows.

Alucard residence...

"-ment," Ragna finishes his statement.  
"Ahhh...I'ts good to see your in good health Ragna," a small girl greets him.  
"Hmph...Rabbit," he acknowledges her greeting.  
"I am quite sure your curiousity has been piqued when I called for you," she grins at him.  
"Yeah...hey, where's the flying pig and giant cat," he referenced her two animal companions.  
"I sent them with Valkenhayn so we could have some privacy," she said as she sipped her tea.  
"Privacy for what?" he questions her motives.  
"Oh dear, you truly are dense," she reprimands her servant.  
"Just spit it out already rabbit," he spoke with frustration.  
"Do you see the sky Ragna?" she gazes towards a crimson sky.  
"Yeah, its red, what about it?" he uses his deadpan voice.  
"It's red because the Crimson Moon is fast approaching," she hints at with mystery.  
"Crimson Moon? That sounds like something out of a doujin a read once." he laughs it off.  
"Oh this is no laughing matter Ragna. This is where our kind is given incredible strength, though to be honest, this will be my first time ever seeing one," she informed him.  
"How does this involve me now?" he grows irritated.  
"Along with a significant increase in our power, it amplifies certain urges inside ourselves," she blushes.  
"Aw crap, don't tell me I have to do something stupid now?" he moans.  
"As your sire, you have no choice but to obey my every whim," she grins.  
"Fine, but for the record I'm not a pedophile." he looks toward the 'screen'.  
"Oh that won't be a problem tonight," Rachel breathed on his neck.

The sky was suddenly clear of Clouds and an ominous red moon extended it's light onto the earth.

"That is one creepy sky eh rabbit," he mocked the girl, but was shocked at the sight when he lowered his gaze.

What stood before Ragna the Bloodedge was not the little vampire girl he was normally accustomed to, she was dressed like her, yet, was taller with more pronounced "curves", and  
he could not believe it.

"Rabbit?" he asked the girl, greatly confused.  
"*Chuckle* You seem to be in quite a daze," she laughs at him.  
"..." he said nothing as he was appraising her new "features".  
"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" she giggles at his blank stare.  
"Actually, you kind of are," he said like a lovestruck idiot.

Rachel blushed profusely at the unexpected reply...

"I wasn't really expecting you to say that," she explained herself.

The moon shone brighter and brighter, catching their attention.

"Really, thats up with that-Aagghhh," he grasped his head.  
"Hsss..." Rachel hissed, grasping her head.  
"Rabbit?" Ragna expressed his concern.  
"Quickly, we have to do this now." she rushed herself to Ragna's side.  
"Do what?" he was still confused.  
"This," she embraced him tightly and kissed the unlikely hero.

Rachel broke off the kiss and pressed her hand against his manhood. "It looks like this little thing is quite excited," she teased, grabbing his rock hard member. "Hey don't hold it so tightly,"  
he complained against her grip. "But, you don't mind that I'm holding it anyway," she purred, moving her hand up and down. "Hey rabbit, your not the only one that can play rough," he began circling his  
hand around her "entrance". "Hmph," was her only reply as she did it faster. "Aaaahh," he moaned as she finished and sprayed all over her. "Your flavor is quite sweet Ragna, you should cut down on  
your sugar," she joked. He suddenly pinned her down and grinned maliciously. "Rabbit, I am gonna rock your world." he said with pride. Ragna breathed down her neck and started fondling her breasts.  
"This sensation..." Rachel mouthed out in response. "Feels good, right?" he whispered to her as he licked her skin. "Don't stop," she said as she saw him repositioning himself. "You ready for this rabbit?"  
he asked her and all she could do was nod as she felt the tip of his throbbing member press against her own opening. He thrust into her deeply as they moaned like wild animals in the bloody sky where  
no one could hear them.

The next day in the garden

"I must apologize for my "carnal" beavior last night," she said as she fixed her hair.  
"It's fine, we were acting on instinct anyway," he rebuked her apology.  
"It was my mistake to let the moon get the better of me," she pondered to herself.  
"This only happens once in every 5000 years though," she proceeded to tell Ragna.  
"Why wait that long?" he said in a manner that sent her mind aflutter as he embraced her.  
"Again? Really?" she smiled genuinely, showcasing the fangs that turned him into what he was today.  
"Yeah..." he said promptly as he carried her back to the bed. 


	7. Miss Litchi

Litchi Faye-Ling

_In the sewer of Kagutsuchi_

"Why did Master tell me to come here?" Ragna the Bloodedge complained.

"He said something about furthering my training unconventionally…" Ragna shuddered at the thought.

"Azure…Azure…Azure.." a disembodied voice repeated.

"Oh Kokonoe's near non-existent breasts." Ragna cursed as an all consuming darkness engulfed him.

_Activating Idea Engine…_

_Seithr stabilizing initiating…_

"Azure?" the shadow hesitated.

_Seithr stabilization complete…_

"Litchi…" the shadow's voice faded.

"Woah, what just happened?" Ragna commented in disbelief.

"Why hello…" a disembodied voice spoke.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the hell! Are you a ghost?" The Bloodedge turned pale.

"No, but you know me as Arakune. It would seem your Azure Grimoire coupled with the Idea Engine had stabilized my condition but…" he stopped at the last word _BUT_…

"But what?" Ragna asked aware of something insane about to occur.

"I am inside the Infinite Grimoire, rather within the medium that is your arm." The voice said simply.

"Are you gonna keep talking like that 'coz it really, REALLY freaks me out…" Ragna replied bluntly.

"No, I have something to do before I can rest easy in the wonder of the azure. By the way, my name's Lotte, Lotte Carmine" the voice gave its name.

"Lemmeguess, you need my help," Ragna sighed.

"Yes, I need you to find Litchi and…" Lotte told Ragna his plan in detail.

_At Orient Town (Litchi's Clinic)_

"I better head for the sewer's and look for Arakune." The good doctor said as she prepared for an excursion to Kagutsuchi's depths.

"Hello Litchi." A familiar voice called, tingling the woman's spine.

"Lo-Lotte?" she shrieked in joy.

"Not exactly," another familiar voice replied.

_One long explanation later…_

"So the seithr is corrupting my body?" she clarified with the voice.

"Yes, that's about it." The voice replied.

"And the only way to cleanse it is to, uh, well, THAT!" she said flustered.

"Lewd, but true." The voice blushed through Ragna.

_Idea Engine engaging sleep mode._

"Lotte?" she worried.

"No point doc, he ate up all the power, it'll recharge later." Ragna explained.

"Just as well, it wouldn't feel right if he was watching us" she said softly.

"Wait, what? You're just gonna listen to a disembodied voice and have sex with a renowned criminal?" Ragna gasped in disbelief.

"Arakune, no, Lotte went through all that to help me. He can't rest as long as I'm at risk." She defended with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Doc-" Ragna was cut off as Litchi disrobed before him, a sight any man would envy.

"I've always secretly wanted to see what you were capable of doing with the _grimoire_," the woman intoned the last word to catch Ragna's attention.

"By that you mean what exactly?" Ragna started to wince as the events of the last six chapters flashed in his mind.

"Well, the grimoire does improve your _body,_" with a look which was Litchi's way of saying *take your clothes off before I rip them off your chest*.

"Ok, ok, I get it, but bringing up Kokonoe and myself going non-stop for about two months is not helping this. God, I can't believe she told you that." Ragna shuddered, his mind remembering the numbness.

"Kokonoe never told me about that," Litchi said shocked and depressed.

"She didn't? When was the last time you two spoke? She told me she was going on leave and Tager told me it was best if I didn't know, so I left it at that." She explained.

"Smart move." Ragna said.

"Now where were we-" she said as she whispered into Ragna's ear.

Ragna cupped Litchi's firm breast and started massaging them, likewise Litchi turned to lock lips with Ragna for a decidedly long amount of time _with _tongue. Suffice to say, it rocked his world.

"That felt a little awkward…" Ragna blushed.

"Don't stop now!" Litchi commanded positioning herself on his member.

Ragna prepared himself and thrusted into Litchi like any self-respecting guy would do in his situation. He picked up the pace and eventually shot his load and again_ and again __**and agaaaiiin**_.

"Oh God that was really good," Litchi complimented the Black Beast as she positioned closer to him.

"Yes, God it was awesome," Ragna smirked having fulfilled the dream of 80% the world's male population (considering the Black Beast screwing up the world, not a lot of guys but meh…)

"So what do you plan to do now?" Litchi said, rubbing her leg between his.

"Since creepy slime-now-ghost guy is gone I'm free." Ragna gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait, does that mean I'm cured?" the doctor asked.

"Yup, got all that seithr right here." He said as he pointed at his arm.

"Then why not stay a while?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Why not? I've got some time to kill now." Ragna gave a devilish smile as he covered them under the sheets.

_In the far-off distance_

"_**Miss Litchi, nooooooooooooooo!"**__ The voice of a familiar ninja screamed…_


	8. Nu13

_Nu-13_

___The Boundary had taken him in..._

_Ragna the Bloodedge had failed to stop Terumi Yuuki this time..._

_The Cauldron had grown too strong, threatening to wipe out past, present and future..._

_An end to the cycle..._

_Only by sacrificing the Azure Grimoire could the Cauldron be sealed off..._

_The sacrifice had to be made..._

_-The Darkness of the Boundary-_

"Oww, my head," Ragna rubbed the back of his neck, "this must be the inside of the Boundary huh?"

"Yes it is, Ragna," a familiar voice answered the man.

"What the-?" the Bloodedge tried to see past the darkness that surrounded him.

_A singular red orb floated, it came closer and closer..._

_...until it revealed itself to be the eye of a familiar face._

"Hello Ragna," a petite girl greeted the whit-haired man.

"Nu!" Ragna tried to grasp his sword before realizing that he had left it behind in the world above.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore Ragna," Nu said as she closed the distance between them.

"He-hey!" the man blushed, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Over here," the girl grinned at her reply, standing face-to-face with the object of her affections and giving him a light kiss in his cheek.

"N-Nu?" Ragna rubbed his cheek in confusion, "We're not killing each other?"

"Kill each other?" the white-haired girl asked as she placed her hands on her waist, "Why would we do that?"

_...Silence..._

"It's what we usually do," the Bloodedge answered.

"What would be the point of that Ragna?" the girl asked again, "We're here together forever, I don't need to *convince* you anymore."

"Convince?" Ragna's voice seethed with anger, "Riddling me with swords in every angle is how you convince me?"

_Tears welled in the girl's eyes..._

"Why do you have to be so mean Ragna?" Nu cried out in frustration, "I'm a fucking sword! Do you know how a sword expresses any emotion at all!"

"Nu..." the man's voice died in sorrow.

"I see a cute puppy in the street, it makes me happy, I kill it."

"A little boy gives me a popsicle, I find it sweet, I kill him."

"I see you talk to other girls, I see what you do with them, I'll kill them!"

_The tears did not stop, her luminescent eye drenched in her pain._

"And now you're here," Nu rubbed her eyes, "and its taking everything I have to stop myself from stabbing you because I love you, you jerk!"

_Ragna the Bloodedge said nothing..._

"And you're not saying anything, what's wrong with you," the girl's frustration only grew as her tears obscured her vision.

_Ragna removed his jacket..._

"Nu," he called out her name as he wrapped his jacket around her, bringing her in his arms, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for being a jerk and I'm sorry you have to see me with the others."

"We both know that second part's not true," Nu looked Ragna in the eye, her red eyepatch piercing his very soul and whispered in his ear, "because I love seeing my Ragna being happy, even if your sad I know that a woman's warmth can brighten your day."

"Woah, what!" Ragna said stupefied.

"Even if you can't love me," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "just stay with me okay?"

_"I can't in good conscience, have sex with this girl,"_ Ragna thought to himself.

"But you won't be taking advantage of me Ragna, 'coz I'll be enjoying every single minute of it," Nu corrected him playfully.

"You can read my mind!" the man tried to change the topic of discussion.

"When we're here," the girl extended her arms to emphasize the blackness of space around them, "there's nothing between us."

"Nu..." the Bloodedge muttered.

"So c'mere you," Nu's face returned to her usual smile as she forcefully pulled Ragna in for a kiss before he pulled out.

"What's wrong?" the girl looked at him in disappointment.

"This..." Ragna said as he rubbed her chin and drew her into a slow and gentle kiss.

"Mmhm," the girl's face reddened, "you taste sweet Ragna."

"Sh-shut up," the Bloodedge covered his face.

_Slowly, the girl disrobed before the object of her affections._

"Are you ready Ragna?" Nu smiled at the man.

"Tch, like you need to ask," Ragna smiled in return.

_The girl locked her arms around the man in a tight embrace while Ragna gently massaged his partner, slowly making his way to the Nu's womanhood._

"Nu, you okay?" the Bloodedge gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes," the girl replied with tears of joy.

_With the girl's permission, Ragna the Bloodedge entered her *Gravity Shield* with his *Dead Spike*, eliciting moans of ecstasy from the girl which only served to "motivate" the man further._

"This...is...amazing," Nu struggled for her breath, "I love you Ragna!"

"Heh, you're...pretty...amazing too, Nu," Ragna answered as he released his load and planted a soft kiss in the girl's forehead.

_...Minutes Later..._

_The sound of two people gasping for air echoed throughout the room._

"Thank you Ragna," the girl said tearfully.

"What's wrong Nu?" Ragna asked in genuine concern.

"This, time with you has been so much fun," Nu added with more tears.

"Hey, it was really fun for me too," the Bloodedge replied.

"Nu is glad to hear that," she gave her partner a tight hug.

"Shh, its okay," the man stroked the girl's hair.

_Without his notice, Ragna's body began to dematerialize until he realized that his hand went passed the girl's head._

"What the-!" Ragna yelled in confusion.

"You have to go back now Ragna," Nu said with closed eyes.

"But..." the man searched for a reason to stay.

"The world needs you," the girl forced a smile at him, "and I need you in the world!"

"Nu!" Ragna tried to reach out to her, if only to fail.

_Ragna the Bloodedge would eventually return to the world he had left behind 3 minutes after he left._

_He would never forget her..._

**_END_**


End file.
